


What Encompasses

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Four: Aura</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Encompasses

She saw it at the moment of his death─that silvery thread of memory, spinning loose and free in the air, as if it no longer belonged to him.

Hermione hadn’t known who ‘she’ was then, but she does now, and it tasks her. What sort of woman could hold Severus Snape enthralled for a lifetime? Why was she worthy of saturating his entire being to the point that he was willing to die for her?

Hermione pictures Lily Potter, a witch exceptional enough to infuse a powerful wizard like Snape, and knows she will never experience that level of devotion.


End file.
